LATE
by Toshihiro Fumi
Summary: Kim Taeyeon sudah berusaha sekuat dan secepat yang ia mampu tanpa mempedulikan semua yang menghalanginya, tapi ia tetap tak dapat tiba disana tepat pada waktunya. TaeNy couple from SNSD, drabble/ficlet and girl x girl alert.


A SNSD drabble fanfiction~ Atau mungkin Ficlet? Apapun itu yang pasti bukan One-shot~

Girl x Girl alert~

* * *

LATE

(A TaeNy Fanfiction)

Malam itu, seorang gadis pendek berambut cokelat tampak berlari secepat yang kakinya mampu menyusuri sepanjang trotoar. Dengus nafasnya tersengal-sengal, namun ia sama sekali tak menghentikan larinya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan angin malam yang semakin dingin dan mulai berhembus kencang, angin pertanda akan dimulainya musim gugur.

Ia terus melintasi puluhan toko yang sudah mulai tutup, terus menuju ujung jalan. Rambut cokelatnya yang lembut jatuh berayun-ayun dipundaknya sementara ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, berpacu dengan waktu seperti ini, sempatkah ia? Sekilas diliriknya arloji pink yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Hanya tersisa sepuluh menit, padahal tempat tujuannya masih kurang setengah perjalanan lagi.

"Sial," mengumpat, namun ia terus berlari. Hidup matinyalah yang sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini.

Agar tak membuang waktu, ia berusaha mencari jalan pintas. Letak tempat tujuannya sebenarnya lumayan dekat, namun karena jalanan yang tersedia adalah rute yang melingkar, semuanya menjadi semakin jauh. Menurut teorinya, ia pasti akan semakin cepat bila ia bisa menarik garis lurus dari titiknya berdiri saat ini. Bukan teorinya sebenarnya, kita tahu kalau itu teori Phytagoras.

"Siapapun kau, Phyt. Aku berterima kasih padamu," lalu ia berbalik dan mulai berlari lurus. Bukan hal yang mudah, karena berlari lurus berarti ia harus meloncati beberapa palang, bahkan melintasi halaman rumah orang. Tapi ia tak peduli. Walau harus dikira maling, ia harus tiba disana dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Tepat sepuluh menit, ia tiba disana, didepan sebuah bangunan mungil yang bercat pink lembut, dipadu dengan semburat biru muda di setiap dindingnya. Namun, tempat itu sudah gelap. Seorang pria setengah baya tampak berdiri didepan pagar dan menatap gadis itu dengan sinis.

"Hah, kau terlambat, Kim Taeyeon."

Taeyeon, gadis itu, meraih tangan sang pria dan mulai merengek, "Ahjussi, kumohon, buka sebentar saja, Ahjussi!"

"Tidak."

"Jebal, Ahjussi~ Jebaaal~"

Pria itu menatap Taeyeon, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak. Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

"Mana bisa aku pulang tanpa benda itu, Ahjussi.." air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata gadis pendek itu, "Aku mohon.."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Silahkan pulang, Nona. Kembalilah minggu depan."

Taeyeon mengayunkan kakinya dengan gontai, sementara tangannya diselipkannya kedalam kantung jaket tipisnya. Dingin menusuk hingga ke tulangnya dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Bagaimana ini.." gumamnya, "Aku terlambat."

Benaknya berkelebat, membayangkan seseorang yang tengah menunggunya dirumah dengan penuh harap. Perasaan bersalah sangat terasa dihatinya dan walaupun hanya sedikit, ia merasa takut untuk pulang.

"... Seandainya saja aku bisa lebih cepat.. Semuanya tak akan jadi seperti ini.. Pabo Kim Taeyeon!"

Ia terus berjalan, hingga tiba didepan rumahnya yang bercat hijau lembut. Dengan setengah hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar dan mengetuk pintu perlahan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, seorang gadis langsung membuka pintu dan menyambutnya.

"TaeTae!" teriaknya riang, "Kau sudah pulang!"

Taeyeon menatap lesu pada gadis itu, "Fany-ah.."

"Kenapa, Tae?" Tiffany melirik tangan Taeyeon, gadis itu tak membawa apa-apa, "... Kau terlambat ya?"

Dianggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, tatapannya melekat pada lantai, "Mianhe.."

"Kau tahu Tae, itu bukan masalah besar.." perlahan diusapnya pipi kekasihnya yang mulai memucat kedinginan itu. "Kita bisa mencarinya ditempat lain, 'kan?"

Taeyeon kembali menggeleng, "Seandainya saja lariku bisa secepat Sunny.. Maafkan aku, Pany-ah.."

Tiffany menghela nafasnya dengan berat, lalu menarik Taeyeon agar masuk kedalam rumah, "Tae. Itu tidak penting, aku masih bisa menunggu hingga minggu depan. Oke?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Taeyeon!" nona Amerika itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan berteriak kesal, "Ini hanya masalah es krim! Bertingkahlah seperti wanita berumur 25 tahun, Taeyeon-ah!"

"Tapi kau menginginkan es krim itu juga 'kan, Pany-ah!" Taeyeon menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal.

"Aku bisa bersabar. Ini masalahnya adalah kau yang tak bisa menunggu hingga minggu depan!" Tiffany ikut menghentakkan kakinya.

"Uhh.. Ta-tapi.. Minggu depan.." gadis pendek itu mulai terisak. Tiffany memutar kedua bola matanya keatas, masih bingung bagaimana menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Kim Taeyeon, walaupun sudah hampir delapan tahun berlalu.

"Tae, apakah kau sadar kalau kau sekarang sedang menangisi es krim? Dan tenanglah menunggu minggu depan, toh ini juga hari Sabtu."

-fin-

Review plis?

Sekedar bertanya, ada yang suka SooSun dan YulSic? Kalau ya, coming soon~ lalu, ada yang mau crack pairing? T-ara Jiyeon x Kara Jiyoung~ XD


End file.
